Music Vs Love
by Awakening-Unbroken
Summary: Music is the art from deep within the soul that comes up through a sounded talent. It brings people together and expresses how one can feel at a moment the sound is heard. Music brings 2 people together only to face Karma… Sakura is convinced to learn gui


Hey everybody! I've finally come to enough patience to type up a new fic! Thanks for the reviews! Love ya!

Summary: Music is the art from deep within the soul that comes up through a sounded talent. It brings people together and expresses how one can feel at a moment the sound is heard. Music brings 2 people together only to face Karma… Sakura is convinced to learn guitar so she can get a record deal. For her to learn, she must learn from the best music school located in Hong Kong…where ironically Xiao Lang is. wink, wink

Quick note!

This is a tragic/ romance! There are a few miss-fortunes in this fan fiction! Just to let everyone know before reading… And I promise that I put the artist name of every song I put in my stories at the end of the chapter incase you are wondering who it was! I will shut up now, please continue on….

Chapter 1: Just the way I am

_Hey you what'cha gonna do?_

_Get outta my way cause a girl's comin' through_

_I'm proud_

_I'll say it out loud_

_Never sitting pretty, standing out from the crowd_

_If I want it, I'll get it_

_Better give it up cause you're never gonna stop me_

_Having my way_

_I won't change no matter what you say…_

_That's just the way I am (that's just the way I am)_

_I do it just because I can (because I can)_

_Anything I want to_

_I'm not gonna ask you, no_

_You better understand_

_That's just the way I am_

_Hey yeah_

_You say it's not fair_

_I'm breaking boy's hearts and I just don't care_

_So what if I take it too far_

_Waking up the neighbors cranking up my guitar_

_If I like it_

_I'll do it_

_Lock me in a cage and I'll break right through it_

_Baby its true_

_I won't change no matter what you do!_

_That's just the way I am_

_I do it just because I can_

_Anything I want to_

_I'm not gonna ask you, no_

_You better understand_

_That's just the way I am_

_I'm frustrated_

_Taking a left when everyone turns right_

_Infuriated_

_Me and my girls, rocking the house all night_

_Fascinating_

_Never know when, I'm gonna blow your mind_

_Drive you crazy as I'm taking the floor_

_You'll keep coming back for more!_

_That's just the way I am_

_Just the way I am_

_I do it just because I can_

_Because I can_

_That's just the way…YEAH_

_Yeah, ah, ah, ah, yeah, ah…_

_Anything I want to_

_I'm not gonna ask you, no, no_

_That's just the way, that's just the way_

_It's just the way I am_

_Wow, Wow_

_Wow, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Wow_

_That's just the way I am!_

"That was wonderful Sakura!" a cheerful girl clapped.

Sakura slightly blushed and then smiled shyly. "thanks, Tomoyo, but you sing _way_ better then me."

"I don't think so. You have a beautiful voice. Have you ever thought about trying to get a record deal?"

Sakura looked in another direction. Tomoyo had come over that day for lunch, somehow leading to her singing for her again…

"Have you?"

"Uh, no?"

"Oh, Sakura! Why didn't you tell me! Were you offered again?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I am ready still."

"What makes you think you aren't ready?"

"I can't play an instrument!"

"Well get lessons." Tomoyo shrugged. "Nothing big."

"I'm not going to pay for someone to teach me twinkle twinkle little star for a whole year! I need to learn music!"

"Well, apply for something, like a band, or a summer activity."

"Huh?"

"Oh!" she jumped. "There's this summer school that does a music program that take really talented students to learn how to improve their talents and make them better!"

"I can't do it…"

"Why?"

"Because you said they only take really talented students, what makes you think they'll take me to learn how to play something as simple as the guitar?"

"No, you go in as a vocalist, and find someone to teach you how to play guitar!"

"I don't think I will. I don't want to bother anyone there."

Tomoyo sighed. "Fine, Sakura, at least think about it."

"Ok, but I'm not promising it will help change my mind."

"I have to go meet Eriol for our movie date. I'll phone you later." Tomoyo said as she began to walk out the door.

"Kay! Bye!" Sakura called. As soon as she heard the door close, she collapsed on her bed and sighed.

Later that night, unknown to Sakura, a package slipped into the mailbox. An evil laugh squealed through the night as she left from the scene of the crime.

-A few weeks later-

"I'm so proud of you Sakura! You finally decided to try out!"

"Oh yeah, Tomoyo, how exactly am I going to get in?" Sakura said in monotone. Eriol, in the background picking up little articles of clothing Tomoyo had created, with a confused face. "I bet they aren't even accepting anymore applications!"

"Eriol, what are you doing!" Tomoyo had turned her attention to her boyfriend who just so happens to be exploring her room, going through things. Hearing Sakura's question, she turned to her slowly. "Sakura, I kinda did something I probably should've gotten permission for, but, I uh-…here." She handed her a package.

Sakura glanced from the package to Tomoyo. She was so very confused, but opened it anyways and read to herself. "You applied me for the school of music in Hong Kong!"

"I wanted to see if I could get you in before they stopped taking applications. At least they will help you become even better in vocal, and you can learn how to play guitar!"

"You signed me up for a summer program?" she was still shocked and couldn't get over the fact she was accepted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry; I know I should've asked you first but- Uh are you in?"

"Yeah!" she screamed and together they jumped getting all excited…. And la- di- da- da…

So later that week, she was off… to a new world, to a new life, to Karma….

Well there is the first chapter! A little different then what I had in the note book on my lap, but hey, I tried. Let me know what you think and if I should write more. I promise it gets better! Review and let me know your thoughts!

In this little intro chapter the song(s) and artist are:

Artist: Angel

Song: Just the way I am

Released: 2004

Love ya!

XoXo Awaken-Unbroken XoXo


End file.
